Promises
by middeneaht
Summary: Sometimes things seemes hopeless, that things would never get back to normal. They would give up and blame themselves. They had each other though and thats all they needed for inspiration to continue. After all, they had to keep their promises.no EdxAl


**Promises**

**Summary: Sometimes things seemed hopeless. It seemed things would never back to normal. They would give up and blame themselves. They had each other, though, and that's all they need for the inspiration to continue. After all they had to keep their promises. No Elricest (EdxAl)**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

'Brother?'

'Yes, Al?'

The two brothers were sat on top of a hill staring at the small town of Resembool that was illuminated by the starry night sky and the lights of the houses. They often found themselves sat on this hill whenever they were in Resembool. It was a nice little spot away from all the noise. No matter what the occasion they would come and sit and talk until they were tired.

'Do you...'

Al shifted, the armour that was his body clanking.

'Do you think that... That we'll ever get our bodies back?'

Ed, who had been staring at the sky, turned, shocked, to face his brother. 'Of course we will. You know that.'

Al sighed 'Yes, I do but' he paused and looked Al in the eyes 'Do you think that we can?'

'Of course we can! I promised you we would.'

They both sat in silence for a bit, back to staring at the sky and the town of Resembool. It was a while before Ed spoke.

'W-why the sudden doubt?'

Al didn't reply and just continued staring at the sky. Ed didn't know what to do. Was his brother angry, sad, scared? He couldn't tell.

'Al?'

More silence. He was about to give up when Al turned to face him and sighed.

'It's just that surly we would have found something by now. All the leads we get turn out fake. Everything is just one big mess!' If Al could have he would have probably been crying right now. Ed, well, he didn't know what to say. He too knew that nothing was turning out right. It was like trying to run through quicksand; no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get anywhere. Ed and Al found themselves sitting on silence again. The only sound being the rustling of the leaves on the trees, faint breathing and the distant sounds of Resembool. The dark blue sky was littered with stars and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful night. It reminded Ed of the time when he and Al had been chucked on an abandoned island by Teacher for their archenemy training. Back then life was simple. Yes, their mother was dead but they had each other, they still did, but Al had a body then. He could eat, sleep and show emotions. Now though, Al had no body. He couldn't do the things that people took for granted.

'I'm sorry.'

'What?'

It was all his fault. It was him who suggested Human transmutation. It was him who roped Al into joining him.

'I'm sorry. So, so sorry.'

'Brother?'

It was him, all him. No one told him to do it; no one forced him to do it. He could blame his father all he wanted but the fact is that it was all him.

'It's all my fault.'

No one else was to blame. It was his fault that Al had no body. It was his fault that Al was now suffering. It was all because he was stupid and that he believed he could do something that so many others couldn't. He was such an idiot! Now Al was paying the price.

'No.'

'What?'

Ed couldn't bring himself to look at his brother. No matter how shocked he was at that statement.

'Brother, this is not your fault!'

'It is Al. I was stupid and-'

'No, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself.'

No matter what Al said it was his fault. Al didn't deserve to suffer like this.

'You should hate me.'

'What?' Al sounded hurt and extremely confused.

'You should hate me. It's because of me that you're stuck in that body. You shouldn't even be able to stand the sight of me. I- I caused you to suffer like this; you should blame me for everything. You said it yourself; this is just one big mess!'

'Brother... This is not your fault!'

'It is-'

'Brother, look at me.'

Ed looked anywhere other than his brother. Even the smallest speck of dirt suddenly became interesting. 'Ed.' He still refused to look at Al.

'Ed, look at me!' Al shouted. Shocked, Ed, finally, turned to look at his brother. Al never shouted.

'Brother, I don't blame you. I never have and never will. This was not your fault. I should have said something. It's my fault.'

'No, Al, this is defiantly not your fault! It's all-'

'Well then it's both of our faults. You shouldn't have suggested human transmutation and I should have stopped you. We both wanted to see mother, we didn't care about the rules. We were both stupid.'

A little smile crept upon Ed's face. 'Look at us. We've changed so much.'

'Yeah' Al chuckled 'Isn't it strange how performing a forbidden type of alchemy can change a person.' The two brothers burst out laughing, disrupting the silence of the night.

'I promise you Al...' Ed looked at his brother 'I will do anything to get your body back.'

'If we can get our bodies back.'

'Not if, Al, when. We will get our bodies back'

'Then I promise you I will get your body back.'

'And I will get yours back and, like I said, I will do anything.'

'Anything?'

'Anything.'

'Then I can't accept that.'

'What?'

This time Al seemed to avoid looking at Ed. 'Al?' At the sound of his name Al turned to face Ed. 'I can't accept that. I can't allow you to do anything.'

'What do you mean?'

'Please, don't sacrifice yourself; I'd rather stay in this body than allow you to die.'

Silence. He did consider the fact that he might have to sacrifice himself for Al. He would be ready to die for Al. Like he said, he would do anything.

'Ok, I won't.'

Al didn't need to know that though.

'Promise?'

It would only hurt him.

'Promise.'

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**So... What did you think. Was it good or bad? I seriously don't know. So review and let me know. ^-^ **

**Go on, you know you want to... rreevviieeww!**


End file.
